1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer that is configured as a wall or a panel.
2. Background Information
Personal computers are typically packaged as a metal chassis that contains a microprocessor, memory devices, etc. A video monitor, keyboard, mouse, etc. may be connected to the chassis by external wires and electrical connectors. In an office environment the video monitor is located on a working surface such as a desk or cubicle. The chassis may be either on top, or below, the working surface. The video monitor and chassis occupy valuable workspace that increase the size of the working surface. The additional workspace required for the chassis and video monitor can increase the floor space of the office. The larger floor space increases the leasing cost of the office, particularly large areas with a plurality of cubicles.
The wires connecting the chassis to the peripheral devices are typically routed behind the desk to reduce clutter and improve the appearance of the office. Connecting the wires can be a difficult and time-consuming task. Additionally, the wires and corresponding connectors limit the arrangement of the computer. For example, the backside of a computer monitor is not typically directed toward guest chairs in an office. It would be desirable to provide a computer system that was easy to install and occupied a minimal amount of workspace. It would also be desirable to provide a system that was ergonomic and allowed the user to adjust features such as the height of the video screen.
One embodiment of the present invention may be a computer assembly that is configured as a wall. The computer includes a processor that is located within an inner cavity of a frame. The frame may be covered with a fabric and have a dimensional aspect ratio that simulates a wall. A video screen may be coupled to the frame.